


let's say all the things that we couldn't before

by callmeshakesqueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's too sweet, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Zero angst really, i recommend reading when you're sad, it'll cheer you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshakesqueer/pseuds/callmeshakesqueer
Summary: She tries to calm down her breathing and unconsciously checks the heartbeat dozen feet away. It’s as fast as hers but sounds so familiar, just like home, that Kara forgets for a second about the stress and expectations. All she can think of is her fiancée soon to be wife.She is going to have a wife.Oh, Rao.“What if I do something dumb?” Kara stutters out, nervously playing with glasses she is holding in her hands for a moment. “What if I mishear something or I will start laughing or I stumble or don’t kiss her right-”orKara and Lena finally meet at the altar.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	let's say all the things that we couldn't before

All is brighter and louder today to Kara Danvers. It distracts her and makes her heart pound heavily in her chest to the point she is shivering.

“Kara, stop moving,” Alex says dimly with several bobby pins between her lips, tightly shut. She is trying to do her sister’s locks up with poor results. Her hands get sweatier with every second - everything was perfect before when they tried the hairstyle and now her hands suddenly lost all abilities. Half of her hair is curled and left loose and the other half Alex patiently (or not so anymore) tries to pin-up.

Kara uncomfortably coughs and looks in the mirror. She is staring at Alex, working her way through the hair. She tries to calm down her breathing and unconsciously checks the heartbeat dozen feet away. It’s as fast as hers but sounds so familiar, just like home, that Kara forgets for a second about the stress and expectations. All she can think of is her fiancée soon to be wife.

She is going to have a wife.

Oh, Rao.

“What if I do something dumb?” Kara stutters out, nervously playing with glasses she is holding in her hands for a moment. “What if I mishear something or I will start laughing or I stumble or don’t kiss her right-”

“Kara, hey, listen to me,” Alex puts the last pin holding up part of Kara’s bangs and circles the chair her sister is sitting in. With a soft move, she squats with a grimace when the belt of her tight trousers crashes into her stomach. She takes her sister’s hands in hers. “It’s natural you are nervous but I swear, everything will be perfect. I promise you won’t do anything stupid, though it’s unnatural for you.”

Younger woman lightens up as she cracks a smile and slightly pushes Alex.

“Did you feel like this before your wedding?”

“God, yes, I think you remember by yourself.”

“You tried to run away and I had to fly you back from train station!!”

They both chuckle and Alex caresses her sister’s cheek gently. Kara sighs and closes her eyes, nodding.

“But don’t try to run away because I won’t drag your ass across the Midvale,” Alex warns her with a smirk.

Kara shows her tongue and they both turn around when someone sneaks through the white material of the pavilion’s wall.

“I’ve got pearls!” Eliza smiles and hands a tiny bag to Alex, lustering the hairstyle. “It looks amazing, Alexandra. But maybe you could pin this part up, too?”

Before an argument can blow up, Kara turns back and grins. “It’s perfect, I’m sure! No need to change anything, okay?”

Alex glances at her mom and when she starts to style the pearls in pits of the little bun she’s just finished. Meanwhile, Kara peaks at Eliza, trying to read anything from her face but gives up.

“Have you seen Lena?” She asks hopefully.

“Yes, I did, honey,” Eliza points at something to Alex and her daughter just rolls her eyes but changes the placement of several pearls.

“And how is she? Did she say something?”

Eliza doesn’t hesitate too long when Alex sends her a warning look. “She… She was okay. Is okay.”

~

Lena definitely isn’t okay.

“Can you please just sit down and let me finish your makeup?” Sam begs her for the fifth time while her friend walks around he small pavilion, fidgeting and biting her lip. Lena dreams about burying herself in the ground. It would be nice, wouldn’t it? She is starting to lose her mind.

“Lena Kieran Luthor!”

This brings her attention. Her second name sounds so horrible it has to bring her out of the dark hole of thoughts.

“What if she says ‘no’, Sam? What if she decides I’m not worth it? It’s so possible, it's actually scary. Terribly scary.”

“I swear to God, do I have to remind you all those moments when she loved you unconditionally? Do you want it chronically or alphabetically? Because the list is long.” Sam rests hands on her hips, blocking Luthor’s way. Her dress in dark blue and looks like the night sky and specifically cuts through the white _everything_ around them. Even Lena is going to wear white what is a miracle.

She rolls her eyes and does the same position, mirroring Sam.

As she prepares a flawless line to fire back, Samantha raises her hands, “Just perfect, don’t move! I can finally finish your face!”

She runs for the eyeliner and a wooden chair and sits Lena down in the middle of the pavilion, sitting on her lap. With carefulness the doctors presumably have during operations, she draws perfect lines along with Lena’s eye line and later, glues fake lashes the way it makes them look real.

“Time for the dress…” Lena murmurs while Arias makes the last of finish touches.

“Yep.”

The sea breeze embraces Lena’s uncovered body; it hugs her tightly until Lena feels like she is part of it. The only things cutting her off the wind are underwear and silky lining, holding to her body with a lack of physics explanation.

Her wedding dress is in a plastic bag, protected from anything that could possibly ruin it and Lena can only remember how gorgeous the thing is just when she sees it again.

The top part of it is off-shoulders, clearly showing her collarbone and made out of lacy material, half-way sheer and looking like a swan’s feathers. It has a little break between her chest which ends at her waist, letting both sides of the material meet. The white isn’t quite clear because the purity of it all would be killing, so the fabric is a little creme. The belt sewed into the dress in the high middle fits her perfectly, no inch left for breathing.

However, the down part makes Lena feel like a princess. Like she has just left the castle, ran way somewhere far to experience the freedom of nature, of the world. It is created from tulle layers, covering each other, flaring in every direction - so delicate, she is afraid to touch the material.

Sam holds it down when she slides through it. First her head, then hands and it feels like drowning in clouds; Lena closes her eyes. Then it falls down her waist and finally flies onto the white wooden floor, where between the panels grass found its way through.

“You…” Sam takes a shaky breath. “You look so magical.”

“Are you crying?”

“No, I’m not,” Sam quickly wipes the tears escaping her eyes and bites chuckle back.

Lena softens as she glances at her friend, “I’m glad you are here to do it with me, you know?”

Arias nods and fixes the dress in the places it surely doesn’t need to be fixed.

“Who would’ve thought? Your wedding in Midvale, on a field,” Sam says, looking around. “I’ve always pictured it in this enormous hall, diamonds and gold type.”

“Who would’ve even thought my wedding could happen.” Lena lets out a nervous laugh.

Midvale.

She thought of this place before she proposed; it’s been always in the back of her mind ever since she spent first Christmas here.

_Lights are off and Lena is carelessly lying on the couch. Only several candles are burning low on a coffee table in front of her. Drink in her hand is quite the opposite of the flames - it cools her throat._

_She knows who is turning keys without glancing towards the corridor._

_“And how was it?” She asks, her chin resting on the cold glass. It’s presumably way late at night but she can’t tell - the electricity doesn’t work and her phone’s battery has died hours ago._

_“They said it’s an emergency in half of the houses here, something’s broken in the power supply unit and it’s gonna stay like this at least until tomorrow,” Kara takes off her grey coat and throws it on a chair, stumbling on her way to Lena._

_With a sigh she falls on top of Lena, resting her head on the other woman’s stomach, sprawling out like a cat._

_“Well, we can spend time nicely, anyway,” Lena concludes. Her hand wanders to Kara’s hair and plays with tangled by the wind ponytail._

_She can actually hear Kara smirking below her._

_“I didn’t mean that, you idiot,” She chuckles and gets up to a sitting position; Kara falls down._

_“Hmm, then what can we do?” Kara turns onto her stomach and rests her head on her hand, eyebrows raised innocently. In the natural delicate light, her tender features seem even more softened and when she takes off her steamy glasses, blue irises are more intense than ever in daylight. “Just two of us, alone, in Midvale with romantic candles around us.”_

_“Very smooth. That’s exactly why I love you,” Lena laughs at the pouting blonde. “Besides those are your mom’s candles, from Hanukkah.”_

_“See? Very romantic!”_

_Kara picks herself on her hands and leans to give Lena a kiss. Luthor smiles as their lips collide and she brings Kara closer into her arms, until they are a ball of tangled limbs, hands around each other and lips still touching. Kissing Kara Danvers almost feels religious._

_When they part, both of them are glowing._

_“I’ve never seen you calmer than in Midvale,” Kara murmurs, not moving an inch back. Her legs are still tangled around Lena’s hips and arms hanging loosely around her neck._

_Lena only shrugs and for a while they just stay silent, staring._

_As Lena’s eyes close, she speaks up, “This is the place. Like, my place. I don’t intend to cross any lines, of course, it’s Eliza’s house,” She snaps them open, rolling in her words but one swift move of Kara’s hand reassure her to stop over-thinking._

_“Shush, it’s your house, too,”_

_“So, it’s just like- it’s the opposite of everywhere I’ve ever been. Luthors had this enormous mansion, several of them and they were so cold and so busy yet emptied. I cannot even explain it. Then, when I moved to National City - you know what it’s like there. Midvale is a complete reset for me. I love living with you in the city but I have a soft spot for this house.”_

_“It’s really special, right?” Kara’s eyes mirror the light as she grins. “I’m really happy you feel this way here. Really.”_

_“It would be a perfect place,”_

_"For what?"_

_Lena doesn’t end just smiles mystically but Kara knows. She can read it in the expression; of how Lena’s face softens and falls just a little bit. Like if she is reminiscing and missing something that hasn’t happened yet. Like she is trying to remember the future._

_That’s when Kara knows where one day she and Lena will stand at the altar together._

~

Kara is alone for the first minute today. She is staring at the mirror trying to talk herself into bravery. She’s done so many brave things before, somehow, this one seems to be the hardest.

“Who knew I would find Supergirl giving pep talks to herself,”

And just like that, she isn’t alone anymore.

Behind her is standing Cat Grant with one of her rare honest smiles and already a drink in her hand. Kara turns immediately and runs straight into her mentor’s arms, almost knocking the woman out.

“You came, Ms. Grant!” Kara breaths out, probably crashing Cat in her embrace. “I thought you couldn’t make it! There is so much going on, so I heard-”

Cat tries, with little success, to untangle herself with no air in her lungs.

As they part, she fixes her hair and raises her eyebrows at Kara, “Well, it would be a shame to miss an event like this. Besides, Carter bugged me to come here,” With a cool voice, Grant explains, gently gesturing.

But Kara sees the little lights in her previous boss’ eyes.

“Carter came too?”

“He did and right now he is trying to talk to one of your friends, Nia Nal, I think? You better rush or my boy will humiliate himself,” Cat chuckles. “He surely didn’t get as much charm as I did. Or it’s just men’s thing - I think you understand what I’m talking about. But I’d never think Luthors are your type, huh?”

“Just one.” Kara mumbles, a blush starting to bloom on her cheeks. “Just one Luthor.”

Cat smirks and Rao, Kara did miss this woman as hell. She thinks of how things would be easier in the past if Ms. Grant just talked some sense into her. Or into some other people. Because through the whole drama three years ago, Cat would presumably tell everyone to freaking calm down and forgive each other and move on.

Kara just can tell that’s how it would turn out. But it did as it did and at this moment she can’t regret even a single second of her fight for Lena because it was worth it.

“Hurry up, Supergirl,” Cat rolls the last syllable and heads to the exit. “I wanna see you with your wife.”

And oh, Kara wants that, too.

~

“Perfect, just perfect,” Eliza Danvers sighs as she sneaks into the pavilion.

Sam agrees, nodding to those words and they both stand there, staring at Lena until the brunette shifts uncomfortably. Then, Arias notices Eliza’s soft stare and places a kiss in the air right to Lena’s cheek.

“We’ll see each other later, honey,”

In a matter of seconds, she is gone and Lena is left with her future mother-in-law.

Eliza takes several steps closer until they are standing face to face. Lena’s heart skips a beat and perhaps, Kara has run away when she had a chance and Eliza is here to break the news to her. And then she will break down and everything will be grim again because she doesn’t deserve, surely doesn’t what’s happening right now. Not a chance. Her mind spirals in the troubling seamy thoughts until Danvers catches her hands.

“Lena, I just want to tell you, even though I’m sure you know it,” the woman softly chuckles, staring straight into her eyes. “That I couldn’t imagine someone better for Kara. I’m so _glad_ it’s you. I’m so glad I will be able to call you my daughter.”

It breaks Lena to the core. She has to fight with every power she has to stop tears running down her face and ruining detail crafted makeup.

Because, no, she didn’t know that. Despite Kara’s countless promises, she never believed it. And here she is now, on the most beautiful day of her life.

“I- I have no words, Eliza. I don’t know by what miracle I deserve your daughter and I deserve your appreciation. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me because soon you will realize what pain in the ass Danvers family can be!”

They both burst into laughter, breaking their hold.

“Not gonna happen,” Lena answers when she calms down.

“Everyone’s waiting, Winn is right outside. Ready?”

All those times when she thought she couldn't do it disappear. All those moments when she thought it’s the end and she won’t make up with Kara dissolve in the back of her mind. She nods with head held up high.

They head to the back of the pavilion and Eliza Danvers jumps from the other side, joining everyone waiting. Right in the front row. As she tries to peak through the moving material because of the breeze, she is met with a nervously grinning face.

“They’re staring at me, I think I can’t do it,” Winn grits through his teeth, his eyes twice big as normal.

Lena glares at him, “ _You_ can’t do it? _You?_ ”

His fake smile fades and instead, a real one appears. His eyes are shining. “Damn Kara is a lucky girl, indeed.”

Lena blushes, trying to not reveal too much of herself. Only her head is visible; eyes scanning the several last tiers.

Then, she closes her eyes for a moment and catches her breath. When she opens them, all of her focus is on Winn with his shoulder ready to escort her.

“Science buddies?”

The corners of her lips rise and twitch.

“Science buddies.”

She cried for three days straight when Winn has agreed to walk her down the aisle. Because he wanted to - truly wanted to hold her when she was going down a new path; a new chapter of her life. It didn’t feel like something he had to do - he really wanted it. Winn took his responsibility very seriously and visited with Lena at least five stores with tuxes, trying to find a perfect one. It presumably took more time than Lena choosing her wedding dress.

It came down to the point when she was asking him daily if he really wants to do it because goddamn, she understands if he does not.

“Lena, I will tell Kara on you and it won’t be pretty, trust me.”

She stopped that day. Which means three weeks ago.

It takes everything out of her to make that tiny step. Right onto the prepared panels, turning right and then leading her straight to the altar. Winn signalizes something and the music gets louder.

After hours of debating, Lena and Kara decided on violins. Finding someone who will reach their expectations took a week more and now a song she surprisingly doesn’t recognize is breaking through the wind.

Ruby springs out of nowhere in the light violet silky dress they’ve chosen with Kara for her and starts to throw flower petals behind her, making a way for Lena and Winn.

Lena entangles her hand around Winn’s right arm and in unison, they walk out of the pavilion, he in some ridiculous tennis shoes and she barefoot. She feels ground and grass between her toes as they turn right and the whole scene unfolds in the reach of her sight. Everything is blooming around them - she could count the flowers and other plants for days, if not for weeks. And it’s hard to tell which one of them grow here naturally and which she decided with Kara to bring here. On her right, there’s one of those high Midvale cliffs but still, sea breeze climbs up and pushes everything slightly.

And there is the ocean. She dislikes the water; she fears it - that’s exactly why their wedding isn’t happening at the beach. But today, as it is so far away from her and the colour of it reminds her only of Kara, of how her eyes glisten in the summer sun, Lena doesn’t mind and the fear is kept locked somewhere deep down, not trying to escape.

She planned this wedding for days and weeks and she’s seen how it would look. But it feels like seeing it for the first time.

What surprises her is Cat Grant who apologized to them for not coming way too many times. But there she is, muscles and bones, the most powerful woman ever walking on Earth, standing in the second row. Her son, Carter, as she recalls, is there, too, just next to his mother.

And everywhere is her family.

Not a single one person by blood but everyone by heart.

There is Brainy next to Nia, and both of them stare back at her with wide smiles and Brainy whispers something to his girlfriend’s ear and receives a chuckle back. She can’t wait to ask him about that. And there is Jess a chair aside them, a smile stretching on her face and Lena suddenly remembers all those talks her secretary tried to give her about _this reporter Danvers who is surely smitten for her_ and her not believing and laughing it off. How the tables have turned.

On the other side, she recognizes people that sometimes, mysteriously appear in their apartment. The most chaotic one, Barry, stayed the same. He has this big grin on his lips and is literally jumping in place glancing from the altar to Lena walking.

In the first row on the right, she sees Clark with Louis what still surprises her. They discussed the matter (way too many times, in Kara’s opinion) if it won’t be awkward. Lena still feels the responsibility for her older brother’s chaos and attempts on taking Superman’s life. But when Clark turns back to look at her walking down the aisle there is not a sign of negative emotion. He has this smile and dimple in one of his cheeks; reminding Kara.

It has to be in their blood for sure to have this optimism. Or perhaps it’s just an alien thing. Because Lena surely never had as much serotonin as they do in one day.

Next to them is younger Lane sister, Lucy.

_“Spill the tea, sis!” Nia yells out._

_Lena got used to this kind of coming home on Friday nights once a month with four chaotic women in her living room. In Kara’s living room. She kicks off her hills and they still don’t notice her. With a smile 'till some point, she observes the situation unfolding._

_Kara jumps with her super speed on her sister with defeated expression and voice, “No! Don’t you dare! Alex, please!”_

_Sam is shaking with laughter next to her wife and ignores the pleading look. Nia puts her glass with red wine down and grins like the devil._

_Alex mumbles something underneath Kara and Sam rolls her eyes but starts tickling the blonde who rolls down, laughing until her lungs have no air. With lost dignity, Kara backs out and falls next to Nia, hiding her face in her hands._

_“So! Who was it?”_

_Nia is literally jumping in her seat, staring expectantly at Alex._

_“Sorry, Kara,” She says to her sister with no blame in her face. “Lucy Lane.”_

_“Oh my God! Oh my God, it was Lucy Lane!” Nia starts laughing and Sam loses her shit soon. Alex only chuckles._

_"It seems like super aliens have a thing for Lane family,” Sam comments._

_And that’s when Lena steps in. “Excuse you?”_

_They all turn to her; deer caught in headlights._

_“Oh, golly,” Kara whispers when they all go silent and Lena stares at them, no, at her with arms crossed. “Well, huh… This is awkward.”_

_Nia shifts beside her, covering her mouth with a hand._

_“Well, Nia, she kind of wanted to know?” On Kara’s forehead appears the crinkle as she narrows her eyebrows. “She wanted to know who was my… gay awakening?”_

_T_ _hat’s when every each of them burst out laughing except for Kara and Lena. Lena is surely laughing inside because Kara’s priceless expression reminds her of how innocent the girl is deep down._

_“Hmmm, Lucy Lane?” Lena drops her coat off on the kitchen chair and sits between her younger Danvers and Nal. Kara simply stares at her fiancée pressing her lips together._

_“She was such a baby gay, I swear to God,” Alex murmurs and Lena can’t help but smirk as she hears noises of embarrassment next to her._

_“How so?”_

_“She literally was fussing every day about how perfect Lucy Lane is and that she’d date her if she could and why does James have to be with her. Every. Day.” Alex raises her eyebrows amused._

_Nia and Sam giggle and drink from their glasses, trying to keep their eyes off blushing Kara who tried to hide her face in her hands._

_“I’ve never called her perfect,” She mumbles._

_“What? Can’t hear you.”_

_Kara raises her head. “I’ve never called her perfect. I’ve never called anyone perfect before. I only said it about Lena.”_

_“My OTP, I swear to God,” Nia grins and clasps her hands together. “Kiss! Do it for the gays!”_

_Meanwhile, Alex is making puking noises, hiding herself in the crook of Sam’s neck._

_Kara giggles and Lena turns to Nia with a tired expression, completely done._

_“Do I have to attend your wedding?” Alex whispers with a pained voice. “Too much gayness.”_

_“_ _Babe, you’re literally straddling me right now. Your wife.” Sam notices and her body slightly moves as she chuckles._

_The topic is finally changed. Kara sighs and embraces her hands around Lena’s waist and kisses her cheek. “Hi, darling,”_

_“Hi,”_

_And they are home._

~

At the very memory, Lena finds herself caught up with chuckle in her throat. Before she felt jealousy but now it’s too late for her to think about. For the first time in her life, she is enough.

On the opposite first row, of course, it’s Eliza’s place. She turns back and glances at Lena with such a big smile. Her older daughter is right by her side with little Rosie in her arms. Alex whispers something into her daughter’s ear and the two-year-old clasps excited. Sam is on their side, of course, with tears in her eyes. Lena stops herself from rolling her own.

She needs to hold onto Winn harder when she finally glances at the altar.

Oxygen in her lungs simply disappears for a short moment. Like it was never there in the first place; like the first time she could truly breathe is right now. Like Kara is her oxygen.

Her lover’s story is always in her mind, stuck with every detail. Despite all the pain, Kara shouldn’t have gone through, Lena thanks the one who kept watching over the woman, in the beginning - Rao - that he kept her in the cosmos too long. That she froze in time just so when she landed, they could collide. Eventually, many years later on, but their ways tangled, no matter how messy the way has been. That Lena hasn’t ever had to look for her soulmate when it was too late. Because the time stopped for one and rushed for the other and they met in the halfway.

A story that shouldn’t be possible.

A story that is happening as she is walking down the aisle.

Kara’s milky dress, made from silk is glistening and flickering in the light of Sun. Her skin seems to be darker in contrast to the material. Surely, Lena can’t see it from afar but she can imagine little freckles on her shoulders and upper back. All little scars that somehow made it onto Kara’s skin - what should be impossible.

The very idea of running away from this person which occurred her before is simply ridiculous.

Lena doesn’t want to look at anything but her face now.

Like today made Kara look more of pure magic she is; like perhaps their wedding light up the familiar waves in her eyes so they are brighter and cheeks rosier. But the smile is the same as always because there’s nothing more sincere than it.

She hears Winn taking a surprised breath and God, she relates. There are eyes on them everywhere around her but for her, there’s only Kara. Just like that noon when she walked in with Clark Kent into her office, holding onto her pen and notes, looking like the truest reporter (she actually is). Lena is relieved this time she doesn’t have to pretend there’s anything on her mind than this certain blonde.

They are standing by the altar sooner than Lena realizes. Before she knows, Winn gives her a kiss on the cheek and releases their hold. And she is in front of the most gorgeous bride that has ever walked on Earth. No matter on which one - Prime or any other.

Kara’s hands are nervously fiddling with the dress and her breathing escalates when Lena finally stands in her place.

“Hi,” She says softly.

All Lena can do is smile, just so she doesn’t start crying.

They both turn to their officiant - J’onn.

Lena wasn’t sure before about this choice. He loved Kara like his own child but she wondered if he ever really accepted her. But right now, J’onn J’onzz is standing next to them, holding an opened thin file and looks at them, _both of them_ , with a delicate smug - almost a smile.

“Please be seated,” He starts off, his voice soft the way Lena has never heard before. Their guests listen and everyone takes their seats, looking absurdly joyful.

“First I’d like to begin with a warm welcome to each one of you and thank for being present on this inimitable day. Everyone here was invited because you represent an important part of the individual and collective lives of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. It’s my second time connecting two people who found each other and fought for their love, despite every obstacle. And it’s the second time when I have an honour of it with a woman I think of like a daughter.” J’onn lets his smile grow bigger as he glances at Kara.

The woman nods, touched and bites her bottom lip. Lena knows, despite her lover is looking down, that there are tears collecting in her eyes.

She reaches out with her right hand and intertwines their fingers together. It catches Kara’s attention and she raises her head, tears already over-flowing. All Lena wants to do is kiss them off her face.

J’onn waits until Kara’s breath calms down and they both turn their heads to him.

“I couldn’t imagine someone better for Kara Danvers. It’s a remarkable moment in life when you meet someone who makes you even more whole than you are on your own. The person with whom you share a special bond over all those years and the history you been through. After everything it only becomes stronger and purer to the point when you make each other the best version of yourselves there could ever exist; to the point where you cannot imagine the next day without them. And that’s exactly who Lena Luthor is to Kara Danvers.” J’onn never looked more at peace, or so Lena imagines and he tilts his head while their eyes meet. Then, he glances down onto his speech, written in neat cursive she would never suspect him of. Kara strokes her palm with a thumb; Lena tightens their grip. “I feel truly privileged to stand here with the role these two loving people asked me to take. We all should feel privileged to be witnesses of their commitment to a lifetime of love for each other.”

Little Rosie mumbles something and with a swift fall, she escapes her mom’s embrace, running straight to Lena.

The bride crouches and opens her arms for Rosie who tries to say something almost sounding like ‘Lena’.

Sam is right after her, stealing the girl with embarrassment written all over her face. “I’m so sorry,”

Everyone laughs and Lena kisses Rosie’s little hand as Sam picks her up. Kara waves to her goddaughter who seems really unhappy with coming back to her seat.

J’onn tries to turn his grin down with little success.

“I hope this is the last person that has something against your marriage,”

Kara chuckles and nods, “Rao, I do, too,”

Sam is hiding her face, handing Rosie to Alex. Alex, however, is not masking her amusement.

After a while of fiddling with Rosie who necessarily wants to get to her aunt Lena, J’onn decides to continue.

“I’ve been hesitating to tell the love story of Kara and Lena. I think every one of you knows another side and shades of it. But none of us will ever know it as the brides do. The only thing we can all share and agree on that they highlighted the quality of love. It doesn’t matter where they are, under what circumstances - in each one of them I can see true feelings like a halo around them. And all I can say is, I wish them the longest of lives together, always by one another’s side. I wish they will make each other smile for the rest of their lives like they’ve been doing since the day they met.”

“So without a furder ado…” There is a short pause before J’onn picks up where he left, this time really reading something in his file. “Dearly beloved and honoured guests: we are gathered here to join Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in the union of marriage. This contract is not to be entered lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously and with a realization of its obligations and responsibilities. And now, Kara Danvers, do you take-?"

“Wait, can we say something? Like, our vows?” Kara jumps in before the officiant can finish.

J’onn closes his eyes, tightly pressing his lips together and from the chairs, loud laughter can be heard. Lena bites her lip to stop giggles stuck in her throat, when J’onn shakes his head. “I thought this time I wouldn’t forget about anything, I promised myself not to forget, for once,”

“I’m sorry, please, now the brides will say or read their vows,”

Lena feels her lip trembling and how suddenly her throat becomes dry; her veins pump blood at an incredible speed. She’s never had problems with public speeches but it’s about Kara this time. And Kara means more than any crowd could ever mean.

“I’ve never truly believed we could be standing here; that you would stand here with me, out of all people. It still feels unreal to hold you, to be the one who loves you. Kara Danvers, you captured my heart since the first time you walked into my office and since then all I did was loving you more. You’re the best person I’ve ever met - you’re the most authentic person walking on Earth. You genuinely care about people, your heart is good and pure and it’s one of many things I love about you. After everything that happened between us, you always believed me even when I didn’t deserve it. I promise to show you gratefulness for it every day for the rest of our lives. I love you, my best friend, my lover, my hero.”

With every word, her voice becomes at ease and with the ending all she forgets about nerves. All she remembers is how glassy Kara’s eyes are and how warm her hands are in hers.

“Can I kiss her? I shouldn’t. Okay, I will then-” Kara bubbles out of her. She takes a step forward and places a quick peck on Lena’s lips. Then again and again until Lena can’t stop laughing through silent tears and John is clearing his throat.

“Ooopsie. Sorry,”

When everything is still quiet she realizes, “Oh, right, my vow. On it.”

Kara connects their hands again, this time hers are much warmer and sweaty. It somehow comforts Lena to realize her future wife is as anxious as her.

“Lena Luthor, I love you. You know that because I tell you this way too much,” Kara chuckles and Lena echoes her. “But it needs to be said. Because you deserve all the love in the world and I promise to give it to you. I want to show you and reassure I’ll never make the same mistakes I did in the past. The thing I’ve always feared the most was is losing you and when that happened… I was devastated. And all I could do was wait for you, and Lena, I would wait for you years and decades if you didn’t forgive me. There’s not much life for me when it’s without you. You’re someone who knows everything about me. My perfect partner at a game night. So, I promise that I’ll always be there, I promise to always be sincere and honest, I promise to never lie and I promise to love you unconditionally. I love you, Lena Luthor.”

And nothing ever devastated Lena like this; she feels her body giving up under the feelings. She is completely drowned in love and yet she doesn’t have problems with breathing. Her sight becomes hazy and her tears mirror sunrays; kaleidoscopes dance in front of her eyes.

“And now,” J’onn surely has tears in his eyes, too. “Lena Luthor, do you take Kara Danvers to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all other and holding only onto her forevermore?”

Lena shifts her eyes from J’onzz to Kara. Without breaking eye contact, she answers “I do.”

“Kara Danvers, do you take Lena Luthor to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all other and holding only onto her forevermore?”

“I do.”

There are excited whispers between the guests as the ceremony continues.

“Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers will now exchange rings as symbol of love and commitment to each other. They mark the start of their journey together, will remind them of the promises they made to each other. The rings will seal the vows you have just said.”

Alex stands up with a small cushion in her hands, where two rings lay, glimmering. She stands next to J’onn with a smile and holds it out. Almost invincibly, she nudges Lena with her elbow.

“Lena, place the ring on Kara’s left hand and repeat after me;”

With no hesitation, Lena takes the ring they’ve chosen together. It’s a simple symbolic tradition but it feels like so much more.

As she repeats the formula after J’onn, the ring slides onto Kara’s finger.

“As a sign of my love”

“That I have chosen you”

“Above all else”

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

When Kara takes the second ring, Alex moves back to the first row and takes her seat. With a soft smile on her lips, Kara repeats the formula, too; it feels like the most beautiful melody - hearing those words.

“To make your relationship work will take love. Continue to date each other. Take time to show each other that your love and marriage grows stronger with time. It will take a lot of commitment, although it’ll strengthen your relationship. And now by the power vested in me by National City’s Hall, it is my honour and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal the declaration with a kiss. This time legitly.”

They cling onto each other like a second skin within seconds; they don’t feel like there’s a person next to them, they feel like they’re one when their lips connect. Lena’s hands wander onto Kara’s soft rosy cheeks and Kara’s ones hold her tight in the waist. There’s a pressure of Kara’s kiss like she is trying to give all of her affection in this one touch of lips; there’s a big possibility she’s forgotten about holding back her power. But no matter if there will a bruise on her lips later, Lena doesn’t mind. She lets the seconds last like hours and lets Kara hold her as they’ve just met after years of being apart.

Different it is to kiss her in front of everyone; for the first time, Lena cannot see wrong in her doing - because that’s the best thing she ever did in her life. Kissing Kara Danvers.

When they part, their lips tingle and all Lena can think about is how soft Kara’s lips are despite the strength she owns. And how she doesn’t want to let go of her cheeks, just keep caressing them forever; like they’re a treasure, and they are to her.

“I now present you the newlyweds, Lena and Kara Luthor-Danvers!”

With the fast speed, Kara picks Lena up and twirls her around in her arms, hugging closely. Then she steals a kiss when no one is able to see in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> in the dark times of when supergirl writers forget about what was supposed to be main plot in season 5 and they give to unnecessary men most of the screen time, i needed to light up my supercorp life with some fluff.  
> like a wedding. their wedding. can we skip to season 6 when they are engaged and shit cuz this season be really kicking my ass.  
> this fanfic wouldn't be created without my best friend's help who showed me a song about supercorp and made me cry for three days straight (let's hurt tonight by one republic) and who also endured my endless talking about my writing and how lazy i am. shout out to him  
> i may write a second part because what is a supercorp wedding without their first dance to lover by taylor swift. LIKE LOVER ALRIGHT, IT'S THEIR FIRST DANCE SONG AND I WON'T ELABORATE ON THAT  
> i hope you enjoyed reading this:D


End file.
